A Journey of Unrequited Love
by malfoy-potterr
Summary: Albus has a BIG crush on Scorpius, but Scorpius thinks of him only as a friend and is in love with Rose Weasley, a pretty girl who hates him. This fanfic is a long journey of Albus Potter trying to make Scorpius to like him back, and Scorpius trying to get Rose to go out with him on a date. This story continues after the Cursed Child. Pairings: Albus/Scorpius. Scorpius/Rose.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, though I wish it belonged to me._

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _Albus's POV_

Scorpius had asked Rose out.

And she had said no – thank goodness for that.

Albus had tried to hide it, and had succeeded, but the truth was that he was very jealous. Jealous of Rose. Scorpius had teased him about having a thing for older women. _How can I explain to him that I have a thing for boys? And that I'm currently crushing on a boy – a boy I'll never get,_ Albus thought.

How could he tell Scorpius that he was gay – wait, no, bisexual, because he _had_ had a crush on Delphi, and that proved that he was attracted to women too.

 _And how on_ Earth _will I be able to tell him that the boy I'm hopelessly in love with is actually_ him _?_

* * *

 _Scorpius's POV_

Scorpius had completely given his heart away to Rose Granger-Weasley. He was besotted with her and he didn't believe that any other girl in the world could ever make him feel the way Rose did.

 _I'm in love with her,_ He thought, _hopelessly in love with her, and I'll love her until I die._ He had asked her out only three times and she had refused. She didn't like him at all, and that _sucked._ But over the years, she _had_ melted a bit. Only _a bit –_ but still, it was progress.

 _I just wish that she knew how much I like her._

But Rose was very stubborn, and she wouldn't give in. But he hoped that she would realize that he was nothing like his father had been in his early years at Hogwarts.

 _I hope that she gives in to me._

 _I hope that one day she'll love me back just the way I love her._

 _I'll never lose this hope._

 _Never._

* * *

It was almost night-time and the Slytherin common room was occupied by two people sitting on two comfortable couches in front of the fireplace. Albus Severus Potter was working on his homework, while Scorpius Malfoy was reading a book.

'Hey Scorp, did you complete your History of Magic essay? About Goblin Rebellions or whatever the topic was?' Asked Albus, stretching. He was very tired, because he had spent the whole evening in the Common room completing his homework. Normally, he never completed his homework until the deadline was the next day, but now they were supposed to spend the next few days in the library, reading about the Battle of Hogwarts and writing long essays about it, and also giving their opinion about the event. This assignment had been given by Professor Willoughby to every fourth year since the Battle of Hogwarts, to let them know about The Great War and how the end of Voldemort came. There was a separate book on the Battle of Hogwarts written a year after it had happened, and the students were supposed to read it. The students were allowed to pair up with whoever they wanted, and Albus and Scorpius had paired up together. Albus had no problem of spending the next few days in the library with Scorpius, because Scorpius was the one who usually did the group assignment given by a certain professor, while Albus just talked and kept Scorpius entertained.

Scorpius looked up from his book and sent a disapproving glare in Albus's direction. 'Yes, I did complete it, but I won't let you copy it. You've _got_ to do your homework yourself. I'm _not_ going to be there to help you in your examinations, you know.'

Albus groaned. 'Please?'

Scorpius sighed, but handed the parchments that contained the essay over to him. Albus's face brightened, 'Thanks Scorp!'

'You're _not_ welcome,' said Scorpius, going back to reading his book.

The next hour was spent in silence, and finally Albus completed his essay. He sighed loudly. 'I'm tired. I'm going upstairs. You won't mind sorting out this mess, will you?' said Albus indicating to the parchments and quills on the table.

'Sure, I'll bring everything upstairs,' said Scorpius, closing his book and sighing.

Albus was making his way up to the dormitory when Scorpius said, 'Hey Albus?'

'Yeah?'

I'm going to ask Rose to sit with me on the Slytherin table tomorrow at breakfast. Do you think she'll say yes?'

Albus's heart sank. Scorpius still liked Rose – even when she had already refused him three times. Even though she didn't like him back.

'I don't know,' he answered. 'Maybe she'll say yes.'

'Yeah. Maybe,' said Scorpius with a smile. 'I hope she says yes.'

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, guys, so this was the first chapter! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so, sorry if I've made any mistake or anything. I don't know when I'll be posting the second chapter - as soon as I finish writing it I guess. I'm very busy these days, so it may take a while for the second chapter to come. Review, please! Because it's the reviews and the good feedback that keeps me going and encourages me to write more.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	2. Chicken-prank and Amortentia

**Chapter 2: Chicken-prank and Amortentia.**

The Great Hall was full of students from their different houses. Albus was already there at the Slytherin table, sitting where he usually sat, the seat next to him empty, because it was Scorpius's. Scorpius spotted Rose at the Gryffindor table, laughing and talking to her friends. _Should I ask her?_ He thought. _She'll probably say no._

He knew she would say no, so he didn't ask her and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Albus.

'Hey Scorp,' said Albus, helping himself to sausages.

'Hi,' said Scorpius, piling food onto his plate. He turned around and glanced at Rose at the Gryffindor table. Rose looked at him and offered him a small smile. His heart jumped and he smiled back a little wistfully.

Albus followed his gaze and said, 'So. You didn't ask her, eh?'

Scorpius nodded, buttering his toast. 'Well, it's no use, is it? She would have said no, anyway,' he said bitterly.

'You're giving up then?' Albus asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

Scorpius shook his head, 'No. Of course not. I won't ever give up on her.'

Albus sighed. 'Okay…'

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, and then proceeded to their first class: Potions.

Scorpius and Albus were the first ones to arrive in the class. They sat together in the back, as usual, and then waited for the rest of the class to turn up.

Chapter 2: Chicken-pranks and Amortentia

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the one and only, J.K Rowling.

The next morning, Scorpius noticed that Rose was sitting on Gryffindor Table with a guy with black hair, and immediately felt jealous. Okay, maybe he could be just a friend, but the way he was sitting so close to her, the way their arms brushed occasionally, and the way every now and then they gave each other small smiles, told Scorpius that they were more than friends.

There was no point in asking Rose out now, unless he wanted to get his butt kicked by the new boyfriend, which he wasn't sure he did. He remembered earlier in fourth year, how Rose's ex-boyfriend had broken up with her – apparently, he had thought that there was something going on between Rose and Scorpius, and had broken up with the red-head because he thought she was cheating on him. And that had resulted in Rose hexing him every time he was unfortunate enough to run into her in-between classes. She must have really liked the ex.

Rose had had two boyfriends at Hogwarts yet – John (the one who broke up with Rose because he thought she was cheating on him) and the new boyfriend Scorpius didn't know the name of. She had many admirers though – many boys in their year had a crush on her, Scorpius being one of them.

Scorpius had never had a girlfriend – because he was too busy chasing after Rose. He didn't have many girls who were obsessed with him, either. He hadn't ever asked a girl (other than Rose) out and simply wasn't interested.

He glumly ate his breakfast, watching Rose who was laughing at talking to her friends at the Gryffindor table. Albus wasn't present at breakfast – and Scorpius wondered where he was. He hoped he wasn't going to skip classes, or he was going to be in trouble.

He proceeded to his first class – History of Magic, and sat at the back where he and Albus usually sat, so that the Professor wouldn't notice them, for even Scorpius, someone who loved studying, found the subject very boring.

Albus turned up a few minutes later, and collapsed on the seat next to his best friend. He looked very tired as if the energy was drained out of him.

'Hey, Al,' said Scorpius quietly, so that the Professor wouldn't notice that he was talking.

'Hey.'

'Where were you at breakfast today?'

'The kitchen.'

'Why?'

'You'll see at lunch.'

'What? What do you mean?'

But Albus didn't answer and continued copying down whatever the Professor was saying on the parchment.

The day droned on and on and finally it was time for lunch. Albus was looking a bit excited. Scorpius wasn't sure he was going to like whatever Albus had planned.

'It's a prank, isn't it?' Said Socrpius wryly, as he and Albus proceeded to the great hall. 'And I bet you've played it on Gryffindor.'

'Well, not really. I mean, yes, a prank. But not only on Gryffindor. The teachers, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too.'

'Not on Slytherin?'

'Nope. But maybe it'll find its way there.'

'What do you mean?' asked Scorpius.

'You'll see.' Said Albus, grinning widely as they entered the great hall.

They sat down to eat and halfway down their lunch, nothing happened.

'There must be something wrong,' Scorpius heard Albus muttering. But it turned out, nothing had gone wrong in Albus's plan (whatever that was).

Because just then, they heard Daisy Parker from Hufflepuff scream, and they turned around to see that Daisy's chicken had turned into a _real_ chicken. The whole Great Hall gaped as Daisy tried to fight off the bird. She stabbed the chicken with a fork, and the chicken fell down on the table.

Albus had a wide smile on his face.

'So? That was it? Your brilliant plan?' asked Scorpius rolling his eyes. 'That was nothing. Even first years can do better than that.'

'No, that isn't it, my serious little friend. Really, you should joke around more or something. You seem to be a little off lately. What's got your knickers in a twist?'

'My knickers – _what?'_ sputtered Scorpius, looking at Albus questioningly.

'Just a muggle thing. Forgot you didn't know. Rose's mother uses this phrase a lot. She's quite –'

But Scorpius never found out what Rose's mother was, because just then, every piece of chicken in the great hall (except the chicken on the Slytherin table) transformed into the real bird, and the hall erupted into chaos.

Some of the students and teachers tried to fight the chicken with their wands, while some with knives and spoons and forks, but most of the chickens just _wouldn't_ die.

Scorpius saw Rose's new boyfriend panicking with one chicken pecking at his feet, one clawing at his face and one eating food from his plate and smirked, but the smirked vanished from his face when one of the chickens made their way to the Slytherin Table, and jumped on top of his own head. Soon, the Slytherin table was trying to hold the chickens off too, along with the rest of the hall.

'HOW … TO… DEFEAT … THEM?' Asked Scorpius, as he tried to pull the chicken off his head and failed. Albus took pity on his friend and decided to tell him how to kill the chicken. 'You just stab them with a fork or a knife on their backside.' Scorpius took a fork and stabbed the chicken's bottom, and with a squawk, the chicken fell down from his head, not exactly dead, but unconscious.

The students near Albus had heard him tell Scorpius how to hold off the chickens and they did the same and passed the instruction to the whole Slytherin table. The other houses saw Slytherin get rid of the devils and followed Slytherin and soon all the chickens were laying on the floor or the table. Some of the chickens had found their way out of the great hall and were probably causing a racket and making a mess outside – The caretaker would be furious.

The teachers had noticed that only the chicken-meat on the Slytherin table hadn't turned into birds, and they figured out that a kid (or maybe a group of kids) from the Slytherin table had done that.

'Thirty-five points from Slytherin!' said Headmistress McGonagall. 'Shame on the student who did that!' She cast a disapproving glare at the Slytherin table.

The Slytherin students got a bit angry at Albus for losing them their precious house points and one of them, Tiffany Crow, shouted, 'It was Potter, miss! Albus Potter!'

And you can guess what happened. McGonagall gave Albus detention for the next day, and wrote to his parents. He made sure to trip Tiffany later – it didn't matter if she was a girl or not. He hated tell-tale children.

The class after lunch was Potions class. Professor Cutter told them that they would be brewing Amortentia that day.

'Does anybody know what Amortentia is?' asked Professor Cutter, looking around the class, hoping someone would answer. Nobody did. Professor Cutter sighed.

'Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world,' she explained. 'It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them. For further information, read the introduction to this Potion, please.'

A hand shot up in the air. 'I thought we weren't supposed to study love potions until sixth year,' said Ronald Edmund.

'I never said that, Mr. Edmund. The other Professors who've taught this subject may have done that in the past, but I've seen that all of you are rather behind in your studies. We'll be covering love potions this year, and then we'll be revising everything you students have been taught in the past three years. We may also study the Strengthening Solution and the Wit-Sharpening potion this year.'

The class nodded, and the Professor continued, 'You all will be brewing this potion today. Please take out your scales, your potion kits, and your copies of Advanced Potion-making, and turn to page 278. Follow the instructions clearly. You all will be divided into pairs. The pair who succeeds first will get extra house points.'

Scorpius and Albus paired up together as usual. They were soon working on their Potion: Scorpius was adding the ingredients while Albus read out the instructions.

When there were ten minutes left for them to finish brewing their Potions, the Professor announced that Daniel Brown and Walter Wright had brewed the Potion correctly and had finished it first. Twenty-five points were awarded to Gryffindor. Five minutes later, Albus and Scorpius finished brewing Amortentia too. Albus took in a deep breath – and caught a whiff of oranges and shampoo and a very familiar fresh-laundry-like smell. He didn't know anything about the familiar shampoo but the fresh-laundry-like smell belonged to Scorpius. The oranges – Well, the only thing that came to his mind was the Orange cake his mother used to bake every year in the summers. He loved that Orange cake – He could almost taste it right now.

Scorpius, meanwhile, smelled that bookish smell every bookworm loves, and fresh bread and flowers. He knew the flowers-and-bread smell belonged to Rose. He wondered what Rose, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, smelled from her cauldron. She looked a bit confused.

Just then, the bell rang and Albus and Scorpius gathered their books and went to their separate classes.

Rose lingered for a while, the confused expression still on her face.

 _Rose's POV._

 _I smelled something like chocolate, fresh laundry and shampoo. The chocolate smell must be there because of my addiction to chocolate frogs and sweets. But what about the other two? I think I've smelled that somewhere, but I can't quite place_ where.

 _Scorpius is staring at me. I wonder what he has smelled. I hope it wasn't me. He has a crush on me and I hope it wears off, because I don't want to hurt him by rejecting him._

 _Maybe I'm attracted to somebody but I don't know. I was hoping so hard that I'd smell what my Boyfriend, Jacob smells like. But maybe I don't love him. But I do know that I really, really like him a lot. I'm not disappointed at all, that he doesn't love me, or I don't love him._

 _Love is a strong word._

 _Love is a feeling almost nobody feels at a young age. Maybe I'll grow to love him later. Or maybe we'll fall apart. I don't know._

 _But I'm pretty sure that the laundry-smell belongs to a boy. A boy I've met. A boy I know. But who is that boy?_

 _Who am I in love with?_

* * *

 ** _I'd like to say thank you to Rubeshaazam, Irshna13, and Guest for the good feedback. Don't worry – I'm not planning on abandoning this story, though updating the chapters may take time. I'll try to finish Chapter 3 as soon as possible – maybe in two or three weeks._**

 ** _There is a thing I want to guys to know: The whole prank idea is not mine. It's taken from a fanfic - I don't really remember the name of that fanfic but I'm ninety percent sure that the fanfic is 'All Right Evans' by CokebottleK. I've changed a few things from the prank - so it's not exactly the same as All Right Evans? but is pretty similar._**

 ** _To Qoheleth, I'm sorry; I think you misunderstood my words. I meant that Scorpius doesn't love Albus back in that way, but he's very fond of him as a friend._**

 ** _I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you did, don't forget to review! Because reviews encourage me to write more._**

 _ **Yours, Hiba (That's my name.)**_


	3. Where do we stand in each other's heart?

**Chapter 3 - Where do we stand in each other's heart(s)?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, sadly. The wizarding world was created by, and belongs to, the one and only J.K Rowling.**

 ** _A/N: I am so, so, so sorry guys! I haven't update in ages. I stayed awake til 2 AM last night just to write this chapter, and I've finished writing it. I'm not very fond of this chapter. It's not my favorite – but I tried. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter_** ** _J_** ** _._**

The weeks passed by very quickly, with lots of homework, and uninteresting days. At the end of school year, Rose Weasley and her boyfriend broke up ['You're worth ten of him,' Rose's best friend comforted her] and Scorpius was delighted.

Scorpius and Albus were both off lately – for different reasons, of course. Scorpius was sad because another year had passed, and Rose and his 'relationship' hadn't progressed. Albus, on the other hand, wasn't down because of some girl, but because Scorpius was still in Love with Rose and he wanted Scorpius's attention (desperately). He wanted Scorpius to think of him as someone more than a best friend or brother, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Soon, the school year ended and Scorpius and Albus found themselves sitting in a compartment talking about their plans for the summer: they both didn't have any. Albus asked Scorpius to visit his house over the summer because he was usually bored over the summer, with no one but his own siblings and the Weasleys' children around, and he didn't get along with them very well. Scorpius's ears perked up at Rose's name. 'So she stays at your house over the summer every year?' he asked Albus, biting off a chocolate frog's head.

'Not every year – Only sometimes ... I don't think she'll be staying over at our house this year. But I'm sure the Weasleys' will visit, like, four days a week or something. Why do you ask?'

'Just asking…'

Albus sighed. 'Why don't you just give up? They're plenty of girls crushing over you in our year.' _And one boy,_ he added silently.

'Nah, she'll see sense. She'll stop dating jerks like her ex-boyfriend, I'm sure of that. Besides, I've decided to approach her in a different way now. Instead of asking her out every day, I'll –'

But Albus didn't find out exactly what Scorpius would do, because just then the compartment's door opened and in walked Rose Weasley and her best friend, Penelope Waters.

'Hey, do you mind if we sit here?' asked Penelope. 'We can't sit in our compartment,' she said smirking.

'Sure, you can sit with us,' said Scorpius. He was staring at Rose like a lovesick puppy.

 _No, you bloody well can't_ , thought Albus. _You have more than enough of my best friend's attention already._

Instead of telling Rose and her best friend that he _did_ mind them sitting in their compartment, and that he would very much like it if they got out of there, Albus raised his eyebrows and said, 'What do you mean, you can't sit in your compartment?'

'There was a huge greenish-gray bug in that compartment,' explained Rose, sitting down beside Albus.

'And, what you couldn't kill it with magic?' asked Scorpius.

'Well … we didn't think of that,' said Penelope, while Rose rolled her eyes and said, 'No magic outside Hogwarts, remember?'

'Oh, right' said Scorpius, opening a bag of Bertie Botts' every-flavored beans, and popping a bean into his mouth. 'White chocolate,' he said, and made a face. 'I don't like white chocolate. Here, would you like some?' he asked Rose and Penelope. Penelope made a face: 'These beans suck.'

Rose laughed at Penelope, while taking a bean, 'That's because you've been getting vomit-flavored beans for years.'

'Nah, that can't be true,' said Albus, eyeing Penelope doubtfully. ' _Only_ vomit-flavored beans?'

'Well, not only them. I get other flavors too, but they're just as bad. Getting a nice-flavored bean is rare.'

Albus shrugged, 'I like the beans. Not my favorite though.'

'Albus's favorite type of candy is chocolate frog,' explained Scorpius. 'He just loves eating them. It helps him when he's stressed. Not that he's got much to be stressed about.'

'I like all kinds of candy. Not only chocolate frogs.'

'Actually, he likes all types of _food._ I swear, his stomach is a bottomless pit,' said Socrpius, and Rose and Penelope laughed.

Albus shrugged, 'Whenever I'm down, Remus Lupin's wise words come to me, "Eat, you'll feel better."'

'Teddy's father actually said that? How do you know? Have you ever met him?'

'My father told me he said it. I haven't ever met him. Teddy's father is dead.'

'Oh,' said Socrpius.

'Can we do something? I'm bored,' said Rose.

Albus half-expected Scorpius to say, 'Of course, anything for you, my lady,' to Rose, as he was so obsessed with her and what she liked and what she wanted. But Scorpius didn't say that. Instead, he replied, 'Sure. Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?'

And so, the rest of the Hogwarts Express journey was spent with the four students playing all kinds of wizard games, and laughing, talking, and teasing one another just like friends.

 _Just like friends._

This phrase led them to thinking about their relationship, not exactly discussing it, no, just thinking about it silently, and wondering where they stood in each other's hearts.

They weren't exactly friends, no, but they all had a feeling they _could_ be. They were more than strangers or enemies - this they were sure about. But maybe everything was okay between them right now because they weren't at Hogwarts. Back at Hogwarts, the house-rivalries and everything else would get in the way of friendship. A friendship they all wanted, but were too afraid to say it out aloud.

Where did they stand in each other's hearts?

That wasn't a very complicated question. For some, it was a difficult question, but for some, like Scorpius, it was very easy.

 _Scorpius's POV_

I don't know Penelope that much, but she seems like a nice girl.

Albus is, of course, my best friend and like a brother to me. I can't imagine a life without Albus. Albus had befriended me and been there for me when everyone else at Hogwarts had thought that I was Voldemort's son. Albus knows me inside and out, never spills my secrets (Not that I have many), and comforts me in my darkest times. We share many jokes together and know what the other is thinking before even a word is spoken about it. I know Albus's family well, and Albus is liked a lot of by my father. We aren't just best friends –we are like family.

Rose is my crush. Actually, more than a crush. I love her a lot – more than she knows. Rose doesn't want to go out with me, I don't know why. I am not like my father, and I think I've proven that several times in my last four years at Hogwarts. She thinks I don't care about her. But I'm going to prove her wrong – I still have some hope left. I think I still have a chance to go out with her – and I've got three years to get her to date me. I just wish Rose would realize how much I love her – someday she will.

 _Rose's POV_

I'm going to start with Penelope: Penelope is my best friend. She's been my best friend since years. Nothing in the world can tear us apart. Words _cannot_ describe how close we are, so I'm just leaving this right now, and moving on to my relationship with Albus and Scorpius.

Albus used to be my best friend. I like Albus a lot, and I wish I hadn't pushed him away when he first got sorted into Slytherin. I'm regretting it so much. I want to become friends with him again, but I don't know how. He seems content with having only Scorpius.

Speaking of Scorpius … I don't know about that guy. He's so unlike his father, and I like him. I have a feeling we could be friends … I just want him to stop asking me out. I don't want to be his girlfriend, not now, not ever! If he doesn't stop himself from asking me out, I have a feeling we'd have a fight over it– and I don't like to fight with people.

 _Penelope's POV_

Rose is my best friend, and the sister I never had. She knows me very well, comforts me when I'm feeling down, and is the definition of a perfect best friend.

I like Albus quite a lot. I even used to have a crush on him (and still do, tbh), I just don't like the people he hangs out with, or should I say _person._ I want him to stop hanging around with Scorpius.

Scorpius …ugh, don't talk to me about that guy. I'm going to put up with him for the rest of the train-ride (and I may even pretend to be his kind-of-ish friend), but really, I don't like him much – I don't know why, but he's so weird and strange. That's what I've trying to convince Rose of, but she likes him a lot, and wants to be his friend. He's just after her so that they could get into a relationship and then he could break her heart – I'm sure of it. I mean, he's a _Malfoy_ , and in my opinion, you should never, ever, trust a Malfoy.

 _Albus's POV_

I obviously love Scorpius. I wish I could tell him about my identity – about me being gay. It's not that he won't support me, because he will. Scorpius isn't one to distinguish anyone – he's not homophobic. The thing is, if I ever get the courage to tell him about me being gay, I'd want to tell him about my crush on him – and that wouldn't end up good. I've decided that if I ever get the courage, I want to tell him both of the things together, in a rush so that I don't lose the courage (because I don't think I'd get it another time).

Penelope is very pretty. And very smart. And she likes me. Any boy, after seeing her, would fall for her (most of the boys at Hogwarts had a massive crush on her). But not this boy. I like her. I'd like to be her friend. That's all.

Rose … I don't like her. For many reasons. She left me when I had no friends – just because I got sorted into Slytherin. She started pretending like I never existed. That was so rude – we used to be best friends. I also don't like to her because Scorpius is in love with her, and I don't like that. Even worse? She's breaking his heart and I don't like to see him sad. That's why I hate her so much.

 ** _A/N: Hi guys! I finally updated – I'm sorry for not writing this sooner – I've been busy with my blog and school and stuff. I won't be publishing a chapter daily, or even once a week – it'll take time, because as I said above, I'm very busy. However, I won't ever be abandoning this story._**

 ** _If you spot any mistake then please, please let me know. I'm not a native speaker, so I'm sure I'll be making mistakes. So don't feel shy to point them out if you spot any._**

 ** _I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! (And can the people who review as 'guests' please write their name while writing the review? I want to properly be able to thank you guys and I don't want to mix up all the Guests). Here are my replies to your reviews:_**

 ** _Obscurialdefenceclub_** ** _– I'm sorry but I can't answer that question right now. You'll be seeing which ship will eventually win as the story progresses – It's a kind of a surprise, actually, so I can't let you know right now._**

 ** _Guest_** ** _– Aw, Thank_** **you** ** _for reading and reviewing, I love you!_**

 ** _Guest_** ** _\- Thank you for those encouraging words!_**

 ** _Ostentatious Bibliophile_** ** _– As I mentioned above, I can't reveal that. You'll just have to find out which ship wins as the story progresses._**

 ** _Smileey_** ** _– Thankyou! 3_**

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter – and if you did, don't forget to review! I want you to write a review even if you don't like this because I need you guys to tell me what's wrong so that I could improve myself in the future! Bye!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Hiba._**


End file.
